What A Simple Question Lead To
by Rina Aria
Summary: It starts from a simple question about a store. But something simple could lead to something big right? Milla asked Jude like she always do and Jude explain the answer as he always do. What made this time different? Happy belated Jude Milla day!


**Disclaimer: It's obvious I don't have Tales of Xillia, because it was properties of Bandai Namco.**

Ah, geez, I'm big late for the deadline of the story! No, no, no, for anyone who bothered to read author ramble corner I'm not talking about any kind of contest or anything at all. You see, it started when I opened pixiv (you better know about it, it is a treasure chest!) and when I searched about Tales of Xillia and all this Jude and Milla getting all love-love picture made me wonder 'Just what the hell happened?' and then I looked at what they were talking about and… bam! There is JuMilla Day and more importantly it is 3rd October?! Then I'm all… 'Oh Jude and Milla… please punish me from forgetting (and no knowing) such an important day…' though of course I didn't say it actually.

And then if you know me quite well enough, though I will explain it nonetheless, I'm all fired up and all and mashed my fingers on the keyboard with all my love for the pair poured into it! It is quite short for me though maybe it wasn't that short… gee, it's the opposite.

Anyway, before you get bored on hearing my entire ramble, please prepare tea or any kind of drinks you want (I recommend a sweet one though) maybe cookies or maybe cheese cake. Okay, I'm seriously ending this right here so please enjoy the story okay~ **this is Rina Aria full of love story for Jude and Milla day! I hope one day Namco will create a game where you two can end up as a lover~**

* * *

**Milla POV**

* * *

I was walking with everyone in Maxbard shopping district when I saw an interesting looking store. By pure habit I pulled Jude's arm and called, "Jude, I never saw this kind of store before… can you explain what is it?" I said as I pulled Jude's arm, pulling us away from the group who didn't notice that I stopped.

Jude was surprised that I'm pulling his arm so suddenly and almost let out a protest. Though, when he heard what I said, he quickly quieted down and looked at the store display with this difficult expression. I tilted my head a little bit since he didn't say anything at all and had his index fingers on his forehead, a sign that he is deep in thought.

I looked at the store display that displayed a white long dress with a lot of layer and also a white transparent long veil. The dress was held by something that human called as mane-… manequi… mannequin… yeah, mannequin! It was a doll that resembled a human though they didn't have soul nor can walk by their own.

In between its arms is a bouquet of colorful flower… carnation maybe? After all I don't understand human language on flower just yet so I just think of it as a carnation. The flooring of the display are colored pure white and there are also all kind of jewelry made from white jewel and also beautiful shoes.

I was looking at the white long dress which was so beautiful and white when I heard Jude coughed. I turned my attention to him and could feel that Jude felt uneasy when he said, "Err, Milla… I don't mind explaining it but one thing ahead…" Jude said as he looked at me with this uneasiness.

I inquiry him to go ahead and said it and Jude understand that. His face turned slightly red because of embarrassment or maybe it was because of the cold air. And that made him cute that I can't look away from him. It took me quite a long time to finally figure it out, but seeing Jude made me felt alive… he is a precious person to me… not just as a friend or a partner… it was deeper than that. It was as if a piece of my hearts was with him… and that when we met, it becomes complete.

I smiled slightly, yes… I'm in love with him. I, Milla Maxwell, honestly and I'm deeply in love with Jude Mathis. For me, there is no one but him… and I will always wish for his happiness.

Seeing how his face become slightly red like this gave me a slight hope that my feeling is returned. Jude then looked at my side with his eyes switching to the display and then to me when he said, "…Milla, did you want to wear those?" Jude said as he finished his unfinished sentence from before.

"Eh?" I honestly didn't expect this kind of question coming from Jude. I looked to the beautiful white long dress and think about it a little. Did I want to wear it on? Well, I think I do though I don't know when human would use that kind of troublesome dresses. I know it would be troublesome to move around in that kind of getup, yet it was beautiful I think I want to put it on even just once.

I turned to Jude before saying, "Yeah… human really create a lot of pretty things aren't they…" I said as I looked to Jude who still looked away though from what I see from here, his ears are bright red. I wonder why? Was it because of the cold?

Jude placed a hand over his mouth, covering it lightly before saying, "I don't think you would say that Milla… But, anyway, it's… it's a wedding dress… we… err, I mean, girl wear them when they get married…" Jude said as he looked on the display from the corner of his eyes since he faced me.

"Eh, wedding dress? Married? What is that, Jude?" I repeated Jude's words as I asked more about it. Human has a lot of innuendos that it would take a while to understand it all.

Jude face becomes bright red as he used the expression that he always used when he is surprised. It included some 'Eeeeh?!' and bright red face with me looking at him curiously. Jude always said that I'm too straightforward but I wonder in what side…

It took Jude a good one minute to become calm. I raised my shoulder not understanding why he reflected in quite a way it was different from his usual response. And then decided to replay my question I said, "Then Jude, what is this marri-" but got cut by Jude who half shouting cut my sentences.

"Stop it right there Milla! D-don't continue that question! It will be hard for me to answer so… don't ask that. Anything but that… a-and I'm sorry for raising my voice to you," Jude shouted quite loudly though he lowered his voice when he said his apology.

I looked to him with strained expression though I was surprised at his outburst, Jude rarely cut my sentence after all. But if Jude didn't want to explain it then it can't be helped but again I wonder why he didn't want to. With that on my mind I asked, "Hey, Jude… is this 'married' thing bad? So you human woman wear this beautiful dress on a bad occasion… what a waste really," I said as I voiced what is inside my head. Leia and Elize always said it to me before that I must tell what I want to say… maybe that's straightforward?

I was surprised when suddenly I felt Jude's big palm over mine, holding both of it tightly as he said (or shouted considering his red face), "G-getting married isn't a bad thing! I-it's actually a joyful day and a day worth celebrating over. And moreover… my mom looked very happy in them with my strict dad. More importantly it's a good thing!" Jude said as he gripping my hands tightly.

I don't really understand why Jude become this worked up over a small matter. Well, he also got worked up when I first wore off my clothes in front of him a year ago… I learned my lesson at that time and not do it anymore. And thanks to Jude I'm getting a feeling that even when I'm in fact a Spirit, I'm still a woman and I need to take care of myself properly.

Then I realized what Jude had said and said, "Eh, your mother ever had those on?" I said with curiosity thick on my tone. Well, I never knew that Erin… Jude's mother ever had those on. Was she doing this 'married' thing as well?

Jude scratched the back of his neck before saying, "Well… my mom was getting married to my dad at that time so… it is usual in our culture. Of course I'm not born yet so I don't know the detail you know… in case you asked," Jude said before looking at me with gentle eyes it made my heart throb.

I was slightly surprised at how Jude knew that I would ask something like that. Sometimes I wonder was he is a mind-reader or have any supernatural ability. So I said, "Then how come you know about your mother marriage with your father? And what happened after this married stuff?" I asked again.

Jude let out a sigh before saying, "They are my parents after all… and my mom had her marriage's photos with dad in Leronde. She looked so beautiful and happy that I can't forget about it. And what happened then you say? Well, they built up a family, having kids, and living together I guess…" Jude replied as he rubbed his cheeks with the tip of his index finger.

I nodded, knowing what Jude explained. So, whatever is this marriage thing, after human pass that stage they will built a family, having a child, and leading a peaceful life until the time comes. Now I understand why the past Maxwell get all protective and all about human and spirit, he was the one who created the container of the soul and now that job is passed down to me. I must protect all living being, human and spirits alike… no, not just that, the nature, their bond, their happiness… I will protect it all.

"Hey, Jude… did you already get married?" I asked to Jude as I looked to him. Now that I think about it, he never told me about the person he liked or anything like that. For all I know about Jude, he always stayed in the research department, doing all kind of stuff to develop Spyrite. I never saw him having a very close relationship with anyone that made him become really happy.

Jude looked at me with a widened eyes as he said, "Milla… what did you ask just now?" Jude said with a pale face it was as if he just saw a ghost… but wait, did Ghost-type monster is the same as Ghost in the human book? They had the same 'Ghost' as their title, but are they the same or are they different? But for now I pushed those questions for later.

I looked at Jude with my eyebrows raised. It's rare for Jude to not hear what I said. If I believe it right, he could hears very clearly and quite far though not as far as Ivar is. But since Jude asked me to repeat it I turned to his direction before saying, "I said 'did you already get married?' It's weird for you to not hear clearly Jude. Are you sick?" I repeated though I grow concerned of Jude's well being. It is written in the book that if you want to love the other then you must watch out for their well-being.

Jude reaction on my repeated question is something that I never see from him. He is surprised, embarrassed, having this cute frown on, and trying to look away from me in the same time. It really was different from what I ever saw from Jude, and moreover he also said something that somehow made my heart become tighter.

"Of course not… since that person doesn't understand it yet…"

* * *

**Jude POV**

* * *

"Of course not… since that person doesn't understand it yet…"

When I finished my sentence and managed to process each word that I used, I think my face became pale. I wanted to dig a hole and then burry myself in it so I won't meet Milla again. But, isn't when human died they become a spirit? Then it is the same as seeing Milla again. Just what the hell I had said to Milla?! It's the same as I confessing my love to her!

Yeah, thank you very much to point it out clearly that I'm in love with Milla. There are a lot of hindrances for us other that we lived in two different places. I could make a long list just for it, but maybe the most basic of it is that… I'm not courageous enough to say it to her.

Maybe I'm still placing myself in the opposite side of you Origin, but please, I beg you, don't let Milla understand what I was talking about. If she understand me and then reject me then what should I do? I can go on with the research but… our relationship will change forever. I won't have her pulling me to every place she wanted me to explain and all that time we spent will vaporized into thin air. And I hate that as well!

There is a weird silence between us after I said that. It was true that I didn't want Milla to reject me, but if she didn't say anything then it is way worse. I dared myself to look to Milla's direction to see her placing her palms on the glass of the wedding dress display. She had this difficult expression as she traced the wedding dress line from the outside of the glass.

I can't help but admiring her posture again, she is still taller than me though I also got taller 2 cm in a year because I had trained a lot and drink a lot of milk so I can as tall as Milla or maybe taller than her one day. Her magenta eyes become even more beautiful since the last time I saw her, it become soft and gentle as it radiated her presence. Her skin became slightly paler than when I last saw her though now she hides most of her skin under her clothes not like the last time. Even with a slight distance between me and Milla's hair, I can smell her mint scene that refreshed my mind though it made my hearts throbbing even louder. I want to huge her… feeling her around my arm…

Milla broke the train of my thought by saying, "Jude… do you want to get married with that person you mentioned?" she asked with this weird expression on her face. It was as if she was… worried?

I looked away from Milla, too embarrassed to say it since it is practically her that I was talking about and I just imagined something weird about her. It took quite a long pause for me to finally say, "Yeah… if she is okay with me…" I answered though I tried to take a sneak peek on her, blame her for being beautiful.

Milla had this difficult to interpret emotion though she never failed to shock me through her question. Sometimes I wonder why Milla never asked another person about it… though maybe everyone had this conspiracy to direct every single one of Milla's question to me. Considering their suspicious movement, that gives even me the shiver, it is possible.

Milla then looked at me before saying, "Then, if this girl is okay on marrying you, you will marry her right away Jude? Doing this 'marriage' is a good thing from your explanation so why you don't ask her?" Milla asked with her hands crossed in front of her chest with a frown placed on her beautiful face. Of course I know that Milla isn't frowning since that kind of face is something she inherited from the past Maxwell, although hers was funnier and cuter in comparison.

Setting that kind of thought aside, I was in loss of words right in this instance. Milla's question is a harmless one actually but considering the situation, it was very embarrassing. Moreover with a fact that I'm in love with her enough to use the rest of my time just for her made me more embarrassed. After all, Milla just saying to me to propose to the girl I love… her.

I looked to any direction but her eyes before saying, "I-it's… there is no way it will happen. And I'm still 16 so it isn't legal for me to get married yet… and more importantly, if she didn't have the same feeling as me then there will be no marriage…" I replied as I tried to stop this conversation before I said something I will regret.

Milla nodded a little before saying, "I understand… so marriage is done by two with mutual bond of love and not just that, there is also law about it. Thank you Jude, that really helped," Milla said before smiling to me sweetly.

I blushed as I said, "Y-yeah… you're welcome Milla… if there is you want to ask again, I will gladly answer," I said as I tried to put up a smile too to Milla. But, did she really understand it?

Milla stifled a laugh and looked to the display once more before saying, "Oh yeah Jude, one more thing…" she said before her eyes turned serious all of sudden.

I tilted my head to her before saying, "Yes, what is it Milla?" I said as I inquired Milla to say whatever is in her mind. I love Milla's straightforwardness although sometimes it is hard to take for me.

I felt Milla gripped my arms tightly as if didn't want me to get out from her next question. I was surprised yet I wondered why Milla take such a measure to ask this question. After all, it's not like I will run away from her or anything like that…

I could hear Milla's taking a deep breath before saying, "Jude… will you tell me who is this girl you keep talking on since the start?" she said with a serious expression it is almost scary.

"Eh?" Okay… did she seriously ask that?!

Milla grip become stronger as she said, "The girl you want to marry. Tell me Jude, we are friends right? No secret between friends right?" she said with this serious expression that was mixed with a little bit of sadness. Doesn't she know that I can't resist her order?

At first I wanted to ask from what book she quoted her last sentence but decided to put it on hold. Milla's demand is something more shocking for me than anything. Did she just say what I thought she said? Now I know why she gripped my arms… it was so that I won't run away.

I was in loss for words for a moment. My head felt like it was being blown up from the inside and my heart is beating so fast I get dizzy with no reason. There is only two way out of this question, lie to Milla or tell her that I'm actually in love with her. Both isn't a good way out from this, the second can if Milla also felt the same way but considering our relationship, it isn't likely. Lying to Milla is impossible as well since I can't lie to her and I'm a bad liar.

"Hey Milla… you won't let go of my hands before I answer right?" I asked with a low tone since I was pretty desperate here. I know if Milla keep gripping my hands like this, I will surely tell her that I'm in love with her since the start.

Milla looked at me seriously before saying, "It's obvious right? I won't let go before you answer me Jude," she said seriously.

I blushed hearing it. There is no way for Milla to give in and I know that I will tell her sooner or later. I took a few deep breaths as I try to gain some of my sense. Sink or swim… there is only a way out from this.

"It's… the one I like is… y-" but before I could finish up my sentence, I heard Alvin's voice shouted to us loudly.

"Hey, Jude and you as well Milla why you two disappeared so suddenly? We are looking for you all over the city you know," Alvin shouted as he approached the two calmly as if there is nothing wrong for him to be there.

Milla let go of my arms immediately as she said, "I'm sorry Alvin… to make you look for us. We are just getting sidetracked that's all," Milla replied as she placed a hand on her hips and the other beside her thigh.

I'm both glad and annoyed at how Alvin comes at a _very _right time. I think I put on a frown since after Alvin talked something to Milla he had his arms around my shoulder and pulled me down as he said, "Yo, lover boy… going ahead and propose her now? That's a neat trick you used…" he said with this annoying smile on. Gee, said the person who interrupted.

I moved away his arms from my shoulders before saying, "I'm just answering some of Milla's question and stop getting all close like that, it will create an uproar… you want to get inside Leia's gossip column huh?" I answered as I looked to Milla who examined the surrounding.

Alvin laughed it off before saying, "Don't give me a cold shoulder now Jude. But what kind of question that was asked in front of wedding preparation store?" Alvin said with a smirk on his face.

I couldn't help but blush at the question. What Alvin said is true after all, just what we are talking about in front of a wedding preparation store if it wasn't related to the shop itself. But again, I'm still 16 years old for crying out loud. And really, he is the one who interrupt so he should see himself first before asking that.

It was then that I heard Milla's steps approaching me. I looked up to meet with her face that looked like she has a whole load of question to be asked to me already. And just when I thought of it and our eyes meet, Milla said, "Hey Jude… I overhear some people that passed us just now muttered '_Yaoi_' with their eyes looking at you and Alvin. Just what is this '_Yaoi_' thing?" she said calmly.

I don't know would my face become any paler than corpse hearing that. And from beside me, I could hear Alvin laughing out loudly though he tried to mask it by placing a hand over his mouth that only made the laugh become more annoying. I wanted to reconfirm my hearing when Alvin beat me to it by saying, "Hey Milla what are you asking again? Repeat it once more," he said as he tried to hold his laughter though failing it badly.

Milla raised an eyebrow before saying, "I said, 'Why people who passed us just now muttered '_Yaoi_' with their eyes looking at you and Jude?' and Alvin, I directed this question to Jude, not you," Milla said with a nonchalant expression.

I don't know could this day get anymore downhill than now.

* * *

**Milla POV**

* * *

I looked to the outside through the window from the inn that we used for the night. Jude reacted weirdly this day that I can't help but concerned about him. I admit that his flustered face looked cute, but what if it was a sign of cold? I don't want Jude to get sick either but…

I let out a long sigh as I think about Jude on and on. I'm also curious about his answer when I asked who the girl that he wanted to marry is when we reached the inn. The answer made my heart pounded loudly and it made me become overly conscious about how I look and his presence.

"So, '_you will know who when I said it to her…_' huh…" I repeated Jude's answer as I glanced through the glass. The outside is a little bit dark with cloud looming over us just like the situation of my heart. What if Jude had another girl he loved? And if that person also loves him… what I will do at the time Jude said that the girl he loved accepted his proposal. I couldn't say my love to Jude, yet I don't want him to look at anyone but me… I'm contradicting myself. My biggest wish is for Jude to be happy, yet I don't want him to have another girl. I tried to distract my mind by thinking of another thing and placed that sad thought in the corner of my head.

I also asked about this '_Yaoi_' stuff to Jude but he clearly refused to answer and sent an angry look to Alvin who found us. Of course I get even more curious about it, but if Jude didn't want to answer then I'm okay with it. Maybe it was something too embarrassing or anything like that since Jude always answered my questions with a smile before explaining it to me in an easy to understand way.

I heard the door of the room creaked open and I instantly looked at who is it. Leia stood there with this surprised look, maybe not noticing that someone is here before her. She quickly acted normal when she said, "Milla, what are you doing here?" Leia asked before taking a sit across me.

"Thinking… and a lot of other thing," I replied as I looked to Leia who looked curious enough for me. It seems like she wanted to say something to me and of course it will be what is inside my mind. Being a reporter made Leia gained another ability called 'mind reading'.

Leia wore off her beret and undo her hair as she said, "About Jude?" she said with a calm tone.

I nodded, before saying, "More or less… he reacted differently today so I'm worried about it," I replied as I wore off my clothes which were made from my power as a Spirit and changed it into a simpler clothes.

Leia looked at me as if she didn't think I would answer that way though she lied a little about that. She then said, "Seriously?! Just what is the thing you asked him today Milla?" she said with a surprised expression she leaned her face to my direction.

I crossed my arms in front of my chest before saying, "I saw this weird store when we walk… it is decorated pure white and there is a mannequin wearing a wedding dress or that's what Jude explained. He asked me did I want to wear it then I answer yeah, since it was quite a piece of art. Well, I also asked the prospect of this 'marriage' human do and somehow it all goes to the girl Jude wanted to marry and I asked about it but Jude is quite reluctant… that's when Alvin come find us. I asked again and Jude said that I will know when he confessed to her…" I explained what happened earlier in the day to Leia.

Leia eyes become wide and her mouth is wide open. She then asked, "You seriously asked that to 'that' Jude?! I don't know is it curiousness or just plain obliviousness now…" she said with a pretty much shocked expression.

I looked at Leia questioningly, not knowing what she is talking about with this 'Curiousness or obliviousness'? I'm just plainly asking question to Jude like always. I don't really get its meaning…

"Anyway Milla… did you read something like romance novel in the Spirit World? Did the Four or maybe people from Nia Khera give you something like that?" Leia asked as she leaned her body to my direction, I don't know if it is just her reporter spirit or just plain girl curiousness right now.

I tried to remember the whole load of book that I read in the Spirit World. Well, sometimes living a repeating day could get boring so I read quite a lot. There is some book that had love in its title so maybe it is the thing Leia asked to me. Honestly speaking, I don't really get those books except the 'Men and Women Beneath the Sheets' one.

"I read them and understand their concept on feeling… I don't really get what they are talking about though," I answered Leia's question with a little bit curiousness on my part. Well, I don't really understand why Leia asked that though.

Leia looked like she wanted to roll her eyes but decided not to since she said, "Then Milla… did you ever read something that included proposing or something like that? Maybe along the line 'I'll stay by my side forever' or something like 'I will love you till death do us apart' in those book? If you understand, I'm going to say that that kind of thing isn't something that could be explained by a scientific people like Jude," Leia replied as she explained a little bit of the concept of this marriage thing.

I remembered I had read that kind of line somewhere, now I understand what they mean now. Now I also understand why Jude became weird like that, what I asked is a matter of opinion but I believe in Jude's answer. But now I felt bad for being insensitive about his feeling.

I looked to the ground with guilty feeling. I need to apologize to Jude since I had made him troubled without understanding the reason. I stood up from my position which startled Leia enough to say, "Where are you going Milla?" she asked with a little wonder on her words.

I had my hands on the handle of the door as I said, "To Jude… I need to talk with him," I replied as I opened the door and swiftly let it close by itself behind me.

* * *

I knocked the door of the room that was shared by Jude, Ludger, and also Alvin. If I was in a hurry I will prefer to slam it open but Jude won't like it. I can imagine just how red his face will be if I entered without any second thought. I learned that kind of simple thing fast since it will make Jude comfortable.

I only needed to wait for a minute for the door to be opened and Jude appeared from behind it with his hands holding the handle. I don't know which one was the most surprised when the door opened. I don't know why but today I felt over conscious at Jude's presence that my eyes doing things without my permission.

Jude didn't wear his lab coat and all that shirts underneath it and instead he used a simple black T-shirt that slightly showed his body line. He also wears a brown colored shorts instead of his usual trouser and his hair is not messy and instead looked like how it was one year ago. On the top of his head is a white towel meaning that he was just out from the shower. After all, his face is slightly red and his eyes looked clearer than what I thought. I'm too shocked to say anything and my voice seems to be trapped inside my throat.

"Mi-Milla?! W-what are you doing here this late? And why you wear pajamas? Everyone from my room isn't here but…" Jude said with a flustered expression. It was obvious that he wasn't expecting me to come or anything like that.

I managed to swallow down the air that trapped my voice inside my throat and built my courage. I looked to Jude as I tried to calm my heart down before saying, "Well… I want to apologize… to you, Jude," I replied as I tried to be calm though I was failing quite horribly.

"Apologize? For what?" he asked back to me as if not understanding what I'm talking about.

I looked to my side before saying, "It's about the marriage stuff I asked this afternoon. I don't know that it is an uncomfortable topic for you so… I… I'm sorry Jude," I answered as I tried to not pry about the matter too much.

I can see that realization downed on Jude's face as I said that. He placed his index fingers and rubbed it against his cheek lightly before saying, "I-it's fine I don't mind it… thanks to it I had decided on something as well… though it is interrupted by Alvin…" Jude replied as he started looking nervous.

I tilted my heads before asking, "Decided on something?" I replied his words since I don't really get what he meant. What was interrupted by Alvin is the one when he will tell me who this girl he wanted to marry is and he already answered it later.

Jude coughed a little before saying, "Anyway, will you wait for me a little? How about we met half an hour again in the Maxbard entrance from Rieze Maxia's side?" Jude said as he managed to make a calm expression and a gentle smile.

I don't really know what happened or what will happen but I will go with Jude nonetheless. I nodded as I said, "I understand, half an hour again in the harbor…" I replied giving him my consent on his invitation. If Jude wanted to talk with me then I will comply no matter what.

After I bid my farewell to Jude and the door of his room closed I walked back to my room. I decided to change my clothes since I'm going to meet with Jude outside. This night is quite chilly although Efreet's fire keeps me warm.

'_I wonder what Jude wanted to talk about?_' I thought as I walked to my room.

I had a feeling that it was something important although I couldn't really pinpoint why it is important. But well, if Jude told me that it was important, then it is important.

* * *

**Normal POV**

* * *

Jude wear on his lab coat before pulled the bedside table drawer. Inside it sat a small black box that he had been keeping with him for a year. He had promised to himself that when Milla appeared again in front of him, then he will do it.

Jude took the box and put it inside his pocket before he wrote down a memo if anyone where coming inside the room and looking for him. He wrote neatly on the paper before placing it on the top of the bedside table. He wore on his shoes and tied it tightly.

'_Sink or swim… I'll do it_,' Jude thought as he opened the room's door and stepped outside of it. All of his friends were going out somewhere separately and if his memory didn't fail him yet, there is only Leia and Elize present. Well, everyone is pretty busy with their own respective job now after all.

* * *

Milla was sitting on one of the bench in the Maxbard harbor entrance from Rieze Maxia's side. She didn't know how long she had been waiting, but she knew technically it wasn't that long but she felt like years had passed through her.

She idly watched the people passing the stairs on her side. The spot she chooses isn't very viewable from the stairs although she could see pretty well from her place. She tried to differentiate the sound of the shoes from one person with another, looking for Jude's one.

'_I wonder when he will come and what he wanted to talk about…_' Milla thought as she placed her fingers on top of the other.

Milla immediately looked up when she heard Jude's shoes sound. She looked to the side and saw how Jude is looking around from her. Milla waved to Jude's direction although they were blocked by some pole that was placed there. Of course Milla knew about that but she knows Jude could see her.

As if being called by mysterious sign, Jude looked to Milla's direction and saw that Milla was waving her hand to him. As he jogged to Milla's place, he said, "Sorry Milla… did I make you wait for too long?" Jude asked as he catches his breathing up from running to their promised place.

Milla shook his head slightly before saying, "Not at all. What's wrong Jude? You said you wanted to talk so…" Milla said as she gets straight to the point of conversation.

Jude knew that if Milla is like this then it can't be helped, but he knew that he can't just said it clearly. It was then he just remembered that he never had any real preparation on this field. Yeah, he did buy the ring long before he actually had any use for it. But, he never tried to research how it was done.

Jude shook his head, he won't back down now and it might just be the last time they could meet like this. After all, the border between them is the fact that they lived in a completely different place and have different lifespan.

"Well, Milla… it's about the talk we had earlier," Jude said with a nervous tone.

Milla suddenly felt guilty although she also felt a different kind of pain inside her chest at the same time. She quickly said, "You shouldn't think about it too much if you are uncomfortable Jude… I'm sorry for my insensitiveness since you know sometimes my curiosity got the best of me," Milla said with her hands waved in front of her a little bit.

Jude smiled at this before saying, "Well, it is uncomfortable to talk since even when I wanted to tell that person I couldn't marry her yet. And I had a debt to pay to her so I can't really ask her to marry me when I didn't fulfill it yet," Jude said with a smile on.

Milla who heard that felt like her body is weighed with a giant rock. It was so painful for her to take what Jude said just now. She did want to see Jude happy, but she didn't have the power to bear the pain to losing him anytime soon.

Jude noticed the change in Milla's gesture before saying, "Milla… did you remember what happened when we first met?" Jude said as he asked Milla about the past they shared together.

Milla looked up and looked at Jude and found that Jude also looked at her. Milla quickly looked away and said, "Why you ask?" she said asking Jude back. It's not like she didn't remember, no, in fact she remembered every detail of it.

Jude only shrugged it off before saying, "I just want to ask… is it bad?" Jude replied with a light tone, he wondered why he became this calm despite the fact he was worried about will it work or not.

Milla shook her head a little before saying, "No, it is not bad or anything like that… but if you want to ask then I will answer. Yes I still remember… at that time I went to Laforte Research Center to research the rapid disappearance of Spirit in Fennmont that I can felt up until Nia Khera. It was when I blew a hole you appeared and I attacked you with Undine. Now that I remember about it, I apologize about that time as well," Milla answered with a genuine tone a sign that she didn't know where Jude lead it to.

Jude only nodded before saying, "Yeah, I was so surprised at that time. Though I followed through the hole you made to the inside of the research facility. I was the most surprised and scared at the time Agria suddenly attacked me from nowhere… and you saved me at that time," Jude said with a slight nostalgic expression on his face. That kind of time felt like it had happened years ago.

Milla laughed before saying, "I thought you were just a troublesome hindrance at that time but save you anyway because I wanted to protect human as well. But really, actually you can hold your own at the time without my interference. I thought it was troublesome to escort you back in one piece as well, but you ended following me all the way until I lost the Four and become a fugitive," Milla said with a smile. Talking about that kind of day felt weird in her mind. They used to want each other to be away (maybe Jude isn't but at least I thought Milla did) but now there is little to no distance between them.

Jude laughed at the memory and said, "Then we met Alvin for the first time and you always had this stone-like expression every time. It was the most interesting when we had meal for the first time. After that you always drooled when we talked about food. You don't really like Elize as well when we first met her… saying something like Elize is my responsibility and if she slowed us down you will gladly drop her in the middle of road," Jude said before stifling a laugh. Well, the time where Milla didn't understand bond always made him wonder no matter what.

Milla frowned at that before saying, "You can say that again Jude… I'm heartless at that time, I know it well. I accepted Rowen at that time purely because of the beneficial factor but after… well, after I almost lost my feet and then you escorted me to your hometown that you claimed as the place you don't want to go the most… and by pure recklessness despite your father warning, you planted an aspryrixis on my feet and bring me on my feet again. That's something I'm thankful off," Milla replied as her frown slowly turned into a small smile. Well, she started to notice how Jude always sticks by her side whatever they do and look for her every time she needs a help. At that time it was just a feeling of security and gratefulness for Jude's presence, but after they separated in Fezebel Marsh, it changed into something more and she recently found the right word for it, she loves him.

Jude laughed at that before saying, "I'm glad to be a help at that time despite getting a slap from my dad. But because of you who make me go home like it or not, I can fix my relationship with my dad. I can't thank you enough for that. And more importantly, the one who made me want to protect the Spirit as well as the human is you too Milla… since you protected us despite being a spirit. I owe you a lifetime of gratitude since I might just turn into someone like Alvin if I didn't meet you," Jude said with a small laugh though he honestly felt grateful to Milla for finding him. His feeling grows stronger after they separated in the Fezebel Marsh and after Milla's first initial death and he can proudly say that he loves her. It's no longer one of gratefulness or to closest friend, it is deeper than that.

Milla laughed before saying, "No, I don't want you to be like Alvin. If that happened, I will be the first one to stop you. I can't imagine you become someone like Alvin… okay, maybe about his indecisiveness but not the personality. My hope for human might diminish for sure if that happened," Milla said with a little laugh though she is quite serious about the last part.

Jude smiled at it before saying, "Yeah… you gave me a lot… and I promised to you that I will create a world of human and spirit without sacrificing Elympios' people. You are my light Milla…" Jude said as he placed his hands on the top of Milla's hand.

Milla of course felt the warmth of Jude's hand and instantly looked at how their hands had intertwined with each other. She looked to Jude's direction and saw that Jude was gazing at her with this gentleness she never know of. It was the gentlest expression she ever saw on Jude and it made her hearts throb erratically that she can feel heat starting to rise on her face. Something inside her heart told her that something will happen and it will change their bond forever.

Jude gazed at Milla, drowning on the sight of her beside him. Their eyes locked on each other for something like eternity as he said, "I… I'm still indebted to you for a lot of thing. I didn't fulfill my vow to you yet as well and I couldn't do it properly but… Milla… will you hear me out and answer me clearly?" Jude said as he tried to find the right words in between and it was actually quite a satisfactory.

Milla couldn't believe that her face can get any more heat than right now when she heard Jude said, "I… I love you Milla Maxwell… one day when I finished the Spyrite research will you spend the rest of your time with me?" Jude said with confidence that made Milla can't help but blush even redder than before.

"J-Jude… is that… is that a proposal you said before?" Milla stutteringly asked as she looked down to the ground. She knew the answer already and she couldn't be happier than this knowing that her loved one also loves her as well. No, she knows that she will be the happiest girl in both worlds when that time come.

"Yeah… it is still a promise though… but it is an advance proposal if you want to think of it like that. My feelings to you won't change nonetheless," Jude replied before smiling to Milla.

Milla looked to her side and thought, '_Now I know why you said that I will know when you said it to her…_' she thought as she looked to her side. Milla took a deep breath, trying her mind to calm down already. She needs to answer… no, she _must_ answer it now and she didn't want her mind to mess it up.

Milla then looked at Jude and their eyes meet for few seconds that felt like hours for both of them. Milla tighten her grips on Jude's hand before saying, "Yes… I will wait for you forever… no matter how long you need to finish the research… I will faithfully wait for you Jude. I love you… Jude Mathis," Milla answered seriously and as clearly as she could despite her face felt like it was burning.

Jude was surprised by this answer but he is happy at it as well. He instantly hugged Milla tightly as he said, "Thank you Milla… I think you will refuse at the time… I love you… I love you, Milla… no matter what happened…" Jude whispered lovingly to Milla as he hugged Milla tightly.

Milla felt slightly uncomfortable since she didn't think that saying that three mystical words can be that easy she said, "I thought you will never the same as I, Jude. I don't know what to do if you leave me… I love you too Jude… I will love you forever…" Milla said as she returned Jude's embrace and gripped the back of Jude's lab coat tightly. Jude's scent that she felt feel very calming that she couldn't help but felt that she is Jude's beloved one and now that they are officially lovers.

After a while Jude released Milla and he pulled the box that he had since before and opened it in front of Milla revealing a pair of silver colored ring with a small diamond in the middle. Milla knew that she isn't the best person to ask about this kind of thing but Milla knew it full well what it meant for Jude to give her that ring.

Jude looked to Milla and he softly said, "It's not much and anything like that… it is a promise ring that I give you before I propose you for real in the future. Will you wear it Milla?" Jude said with a red face, a sign that he is both embarrassed and happy at the same time.

Milla quickly nodded and dispersed her right gloves and pulled it up in front of Jude as she said, "I will… but place it on me Jude… and I want you to say the wedding vow as well… if you want to," Milla said though she lowered her voice when she reached the wedding vow part as well as has her face become scarlet colored when she said so.

Jude blushed as well and took the ring as he said, "I will… I remembered it goes something like this. I, Jude Mathis take Milla Maxwell as my wife and we will love each other either it in happy time or sad time, close with each other or being separated miles away. I will love you until the end of time. Even death won't separate us," Jude said as he slowly slipped the ring on Milla's ring finger.

Milla traced the ring around her finger as she comforting herself with the new feeling and the heat from the first ring she got from Jude. Not taking long time, Milla took the other ring as Jude gave his right hand to Milla.

Milla was nervous of course, but she tried to gulp it down and then said, "I, Milla Maxwell take Jude Mathis as my husband and we will love each other either it in happy time or sad time, close with each other or being separated miles away. I will love you until the end of time. Even death won't separate us," Milla said as she slowly slipped the ring on Jude's ring finger.

They looked at each other lovingly without any words needed to be conveyed to each other. Jude slowly inched his face closer to Milla as their eyes locked with each other. As their noses touched Jude softly whispered, "We seal this vow with a kiss…" Jude whispered to Milla right before their lips touched each other.

Jude pressed his lips softly and carefully on Milla's lips as if afraid of breaking her down. Milla pressed her lips back to Jude as she clutched Jude's coat tightly. They savored the moment carefully and stored them inside their memory and keep it tightly close to their heart. Right now their hearts connected with each other and no one can separate them.

After a few minutes that felt so long for both of them, they pulled their lips from each other and then they looked at each other. Jude laughed and it was followed by Milla who also laughed and Jude pulled Milla into his arms safety before saying, "Do you want to wear that wedding dress Milla?" Jude asked with a smile on his face.

Milla nodded and made herself comfortable on Jude's warm chest before saying, "Yes… and I will wear it for you in our marriage…"

* * *

See? I told you I poured a ton of sugar in this story you might get sugar overdose. Well, it really is fun to write the part where Milla asked a lot about marriage to Jude and also the Yaoi part. I love the part when Jude proposed to Milla… I think I poured a jar of honey there~ **Anyway, since you bothered to read the author note, please drop a review and happy (belated) Jude and Milla day~ **


End file.
